


Home Cures

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty's sick. Sulu helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Cures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SLWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/gifts).



It wasn't a hangover, which left Scotty a bit perplexed on how to go about treating it. He had to be on duty; they were too close to the Neutral Zone. But the thickness of his throat, the constant pressure in his ears was promising to distract him at the worst possible moment. He dreaded the idea of going near medbay, yet he had to be certain that he wasn't carrying some new variant of Regulan fever.

He passed Sulu in the corridor and made the mistake of sneezing that led into coughing, and the helmsman looked at him in pity.

"Go to the mess, get a bowl of hot and sour soup." The advice was given once Scotty stopped sneezing.

"What if it's a Denebian disease?" Scotty asked skeptically, making Sulu smile and wink.

"Trust me."

One hour later, with a clear head, Scotty decided that hot and sour soup was as useful as the hair of the dog, and kept him out of Bones' clutches.


End file.
